


Fillip

by raxilia_running



Series: The Princess and The Angry Blue Cat [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Lemon, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La grande fortuna che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez non aveva mai inteso del tutto, il giorno che si era fidanzato con Orihime Inoue, era che la ragazza possedeva una fin troppo sconfinata pazienza, dote che le permetteva di sopportare situazioni paradossali che avrebbero fatto perdere le staffe a chiunque altro. Certo, lo amava sinceramente ma persino un sentimento tanto profondo aveva bisogno di essere costantemente puntellato da generose dosi di tolleranza.Grimmjow ha un complicato e delicatissimo rapporto con il suo adorato ciuffo di capelli azzurri e meno male che c'è Orihime a dargli una mano. Peccato che il ragazzo abbia un modo tutto particolare di ripagare l'aiuto della fidanzata...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Gomma da masticare fra i capelli

«Grimmjow… ma come hai fatto?».

Un sospiro rassegnato sfuggì dalle labbra di Orihime mentre si chinava sulla testa del ragazzo, stringendo un cubetto di ghiaccio fra le dita.

«Non lo so! Dovevo soltanto vincere una fottutissima scommessa!».

La ragazza sospirò ancora, cercando di ignorare la massa di imprecazioni che fuoriuscivano dalla bocca del suo fidanzato a ritmo continuo e provando invece a concentrarsi sul disastro che aveva davanti agli occhi.

Una gigantesca cicca color rosa sbiadito spiccava assurdamente in mezzo all’azzurro accecante dei suoi capelli, proprio lì al centro esatto del suo _adorato ciuffo_. La soluzione più rapida sarebbe stata tagliarla via insieme a una consistente ciocca di capelli ed era proprio quello che Grimmjow voleva evitare.

Così si era presentato nel bel mezzo di quel soleggiato pomeriggio di metà Luglio a casa sua, impaziente come se avesse avuto una muta di cani feroci alle calcagna.

_«_ _Dimmi che c’è un modo per toglierla senza usare le forbici!_ _»_.

Trovarsi un ragazzo grande e grosso che faceva i capricci sulla porta di casa, indicandosi la testa col fare offeso di un bambino a cui avessero spaccato il giocattolo preferito, avrebbe fatto scoppiare chiunque in una più che fragorosa risata fino a farsi lacrimare gli occhi. Ma Orihime era semplicemente troppo buona per fare una cosa del genere e si era sì e no abbandonata a un sorrisetto ilare mentre gli voltava le spalle e si dirigeva in cucina alla ricerca di un rimedio indolore a quel problema.

«Che genere di scommessa?» si azzardò a chiedere alla fine, afferrando un ciuffo fra le dita e premendo il cubetto di ghiaccio contro la gomma da masticare.

«A chi sputava la cicca più lontano! E avrei battuto quel coglione di Kurosaki, se il vento non fosse cambiato all’improvviso!».

Grimmjow sottolineò quelle parole sferrando un pugno colmo d’insoddisfazione contro il materasso del letto, su cui Orihime lo aveva fatto sedere poco prima per raggiungere la sua testa.

«Grimmjow… non potresti provare ad andare più d’accordo con Kurosaki-kun? Eviteresti tutti questi incidenti… credimi…».

La grande fortuna che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez non aveva mai inteso del tutto, il giorno che si era fidanzato con Orihime Inoue, era che la ragazza possedeva una fin troppo sconfinata pazienza, dote che le permetteva di sopportare situazioni paradossali che avrebbero fatto perdere le staffe a chiunque altro. Certo, lo amava sinceramente ma persino un sentimento tanto profondo aveva bisogno di essere costantemente puntellato da generose dosi di tolleranza.

«Bah!» sbuffò il ragazzo in risposta, agitandosi appena sotto le dita sottili della compagna.

«Ma sei sicura che questa roba funziona?».

L’abilita nel cambiare discorso di Grimmjow era seconda solo alla sua faccia tosta ma Orihime decise di non insistere e si limitò ad annuire brevemente, le labbra strette in una linea sottile mentre si concentrava nel compito di rendere l’odiosa gomma inoffensiva.

«L’ho provato io stessa. Quando facevo le elementari… mi attaccavano le cicche nei capelli un sacco di volte…».

Uno sguardo azzurro si sollevò scettico, fissando il mento della ragazza e un paio di occhi ambrati decisamente malinconici mentre pronunciavano quelle parole.

«E tu perché non li hai presi tutti a calci nelle palle, allora?» sbraitò all’improvviso, facendola sobbalzare e costringendola ad abbassare lo sguardo prima di rispondere alla sua battuta.

«Ma… ma erano soltanto delle bambine…» cercò di replicare Orihime, cercando di far ragionare il ragazzo, per quanto sapesse fin troppo bene che era un’impresa pressoché impossibile.

«Bene e allora dovevi prenderle a calci nella pancia» concluse definitivo, la bocca distorta in una di quelle smorfie esagerate che gli attraversavano costantemente il volto quando si preparava ad attaccar briga con qualcuno. In tal caso sembrava fosse lì lì sul punto per ingaggiare una lotta senza quartiere contro le compagne immaginarie appena evocate dai racconti di Orihime.

«Ma Grimmjow! Non… sarebbe stato stupido picchiarle! Avranno… avuto le loro ragioni per farlo, anche se… se questo non giustifica niente».

«Bof! La ragione è semplice: erano invidiose di te e tu eri troppo buona per spaccargli la faccia».

Orihime trattenne il fiato, cercando una risposta abbastanza convincente per ribattere alle affermazioni convinte del compagno. Nel mondo di Grimmjow le cose sembravano scorrere tutte secondo una logica di causa ed effetto molto semplice: tu mi offendi ed io ti stacco la testa a morsi.

La filosofia di vita di Orihime era totalmente all’opposto: si poteva risolvere qualsiasi conflitto senza ricorrere alla violenza, semplicemente parlando e ragionandoci su. Peccato che quella linea di pensiero sembrasse poco applicabile alle liti fra bambini e persino nell’universo di adulti che la circondava. Non che questo la facesse desistere dai suoi propositi pacifisti, tutt’altro.

«Invidiose… E di cosa poi?».

La risata leggera che si posò a chiosa di quelle parole racchiudeva il senso di quello sminuirsi costante che la ragazza operava su se stessa, incapace di credere di poter suscitare negli altri ammirazione o addirittura invidia. Il fidanzato avrebbe dovuto spiegarle, prima o poi, che cosa ci aveva trovato in lei di così speciale da decidersi ad accettare i suoi sentimenti.

«Orihime!».

Il borbottio di Grimmjow arrivò come un ringhio basso e cupo, mentre il ragazzo tamburellava un piede per terra roteando gli occhi con fare scocciato. Nonostante quei segni d’insofferenza, Orihime restava l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra con cui adoperasse il poco usato strumento della pazienza, però non sopportava affatto quel suo modo di schermirsi: lo trovava masochistico oltreché parecchio ingiusto.

«Ci arrivo a capirlo persino io che sono meno intelligente di te» esclamò, esponendo un banalissimo dato di fatto che non gli faceva né caldo né freddo ammettere con tanta sfacciataggine.

«Sei bella, sei buona e hai pure cervello. È per questo che quelle racchie ti detestavano».

«Non… erano racchie! E comunque… grazie del complimento» ribatté Orihime con un tono di voce appena più alto del solito, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli mentre teneva lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sul cubetto di ghiaccio. Non era esattamente un tipo di persona molto estroverso e la maniera fin troppo veemente con cui Grimmjow usava manifestarle i suoi pensieri la coglieva decisamente impreparata, lasciandola spesso e volentieri senza fiato e senza parole. Ma era un tipo di apnea assai piacevole da sopportare, doveva ammetterlo.

Il silenzio seguì a quel sottile ringraziamento, un silenzio interrotto soltanto dagli sbuffi impazienti del ragazzo e dal suo continuo agitarsi sotto le mani di Orihime. Si fidava di lei, certo, ma sopportava poco quell’inazione forzata da trascorrere semplicemente senza far nulla. Trovò quasi subito una maniera più gradevole di passare il tempo quando si rese conto che il seno della ragazza, in piedi di fronte a lui, sostava a pochissima distanza dal suo viso. Peccato che la dannata camicetta bianca fosse appuntata di un bottone di troppo e non lasciasse intravedere praticamente nulla.

«Gri… Grimmjow!».

Orihime agitò i gomiti nell’aria, impossibilitata com’era a staccare le mani dai capelli del ragazzo, tentando di scoraggiare a quel modo la mossa improvvisa con cui Grimmjow aveva allungato le dita verso la sua camicetta, sganciando ben due bottoni prima ancora che lei potesse aprir bocca.

«E dai, Orihime, voglio solo dare un’occhiata! Non posso starmene qui a fissare il vuoto!» protestò Grimmjow, l’indice ancora agganciato alla scollatura dell’indumento.

«Ma non… ti porto qualcosa da leggere, se ti annoi! Accendo… accendo la televisione…» replicò la ragazza in uno sbuffo estenuato, mentre un rossore sempre più acceso si faceva strada sulle sue guance, rendendole simili a due pomi pieni e lucenti.

Perché il fidanzato dovesse essere sempre così impulsivo non riusciva a capirlo ma stargli dietro era peggio che tenere a bada un’intera mandria di bambini in età pre-scolare. Almeno i bambini erano piccoli e ragionevoli, però…

«Non voglio. Mi va di guardare te, ok?».

Se il ragazzo avesse sottolineato quelle parole sbattendo anche un piede per terra, Orihime sarebbe stata tentata di rispondergli che si stava davvero comportando come un bambinone troppo cresciuto ma dato che si era perlomeno risparmiato quella mossa estremamente infantile, optò per un più diplomatico sospiro.

«Però adesso… stai buono, altrimenti la gomma non verrà più via e dovremo… dovremo davvero tagliarti i capelli, va bene?».

Ricevette in replica un borbottio indecifrabile e l’immobilità quasi assoluta del ragazzo ma quel fatto non la tranquillizzò per nulla. Percepiva esattamente, senza bisogno di abbassare il capo, lo sguardo fisso e fin troppo interessato di Grimmjow sul suo seno. Era una sensazione così netta e bruciante che neanche se il ragazzo avesse sollevato la mano e l’avesse toccata direttamente, sarebbe riuscito a scombussolarla fino a quel punto. Si sentiva il volto letteralmente in fiamme e una confusione tremenda rendeva i suoi movimenti imprecisi e poco fluidi, col rischio costante che il cubetto di ghiaccio le scivolasse via di mano, già mezzo sciolto e gocciolante com’era.

Quella specie di quiete tesa e vischiosa che era calata su di loro durò però ben poco. Bastò che Orihime sbuffasse appena, dondolandosi su un piede per la stanchezza di rimanere in una posa scomoda, perché Grimmjow intendesse quel gesto alla sua maniera e sollevasse un braccio, circondandole la vita e spingendosela in grembo.

«Grimmjow… avevi promesso di startene buono!» protestò Orihime, mentre l’imbarazzo l’avvolgeva fino alle punte delle dita in una vampata al calor bianco, minacciando di far sciogliere il cubetto di ghiaccio in due secondi netti insieme a tutta la sua capacità di mettere quattro parole in fila.

«Ma infatti ti faccio soltanto mettere più comoda, ho visto che ti tremavano le gambe».

La frase di Grimmjow, chiaramente menzognera, venne accompagnata dal ghigno più sfacciato che al ragazzo riuscisse di fare. Ghigno che la ragazza accolse mordendosi un labbro, mentre cercava di elaborare una risposta decisa e, sì, sufficientemente _indignata_ per fargli capire che non era il momento di scherzare. Non mentre il cubetto continuava a sciogliersi, gocciolando lungo il suo braccio scoperto.

«Grimmjow…! Se farai un’altra mossa… mi costringerai a lasciarti la gomma fra i capelli».

Quella dichiarazione, fatta con voce sottile, venne accompagnata da un corrugarsi di sopracciglia appena accennato. Grimmjow accolse il broncio improvviso che strinse le labbra di Orihime con un’espressione di divertita sfida. Vedere la ragazza che si arrabbiava – lei che solitamente non perdeva la pazienza neanche se le rubavano il piatto mentre stava mangiando – gli metteva sempre una certa euforia addosso. Era piacevole scatenare reazioni esasperate persino in una donna così pacata e quando diventava così _combattiva_ gli sembrava persino più bella del solito.

Certo, difficilmente gli avrebbe mai mollato un ceffone ma forse non era il caso di farla arrabbiare fino a quel punto.

«Ma io sono fermissimo!».

Fingere innocenza era la cosa che gli riusciva peggio e persino le grandi iridi ambrate di Orihime furono attraversate da una lieve ombra di scetticismo a quelle parole. La ragazza si limitò ad annuire, le labbra serrate in un’espressione decisa, prima di riprendere a occuparsi della gomma da masticare. Grimmjow non si mosse, mantenendo tuttavia una mano al centro della sua schiena e lo sguardo fin troppo fisso sulla sua scollatura nella stessa, identica maniera bruciante di poco prima.

La ragazza represse un brivido appena accennato e dopo qualche minuto ebbe finalmente ragione della gomma da masticare. Cominciò a staccarla delicatamente, rimuovendola un pezzettino dopo l’altro dalle ciocche di capelli azzurri ormai umidi.

«Oh! È venuta via!» esclamò contenta, stringendo gli ultimi residui di gomma in una mano e il cubetto nell’altra.

A quelle parole Grimmjow reagì immediatamente, sporgendosi verso il collo della ragazza, vicinissimo al suo viso, e deponendovi un bacio fin troppo entusiasta.

Orihime inspirò violentemente ma non replicò a quel gesto con una delle sue proteste. Si limitò a sollevare la mano che stringeva il ghiaccio e premerla subito dietro l’orecchio del ragazzo.

«Cazzo, è freddo!» sibilò all’improvviso con lo stesso tono isterico di un gatto a cui avessero pestato la coda, allontanandosi appena da lei.

«Mi avevi promesso che saresti stato fermo, Grimmjow!» gli ricordò Orihime, i grandi occhi ambrati colmi di dispiacere per avergli dovuto causare un fastidio simile.

«Sì, ma solo finché non avevi finito con quella gomma, Orihime!» protestò il ragazzo, sollevando lo sguardo e incrociando una muta occhiata di scuse.

«Ho tolto la gomma ma adesso dovresti farti uno shampoo per togliere i residui rimasti. Non puoi girartene con i capelli tutti bagnati!» lo riprese la ragazza col fare della madre preoccupata, accarezzandogli appena il lungo ciuffo di capelli azzurri fra le piccole dita sottili.

Grimmjow rabbrividì al tocco di quella mano leggera mentre le sue parole gli suggerivano una risposta appropriata e insinuante al punto giusto.

«Allora me li lavi tu? Così ci facciamo il bagno insieme…» esclamò in un ghigno così ampio da tagliargli in due la faccia, mentre Orihime molto prevedibilmente arrossiva, agitando per aria la mano che brandiva il cubetto di ghiaccio.

«Veramente l’ho fatto giusto ieri… non… non c’è bisogno che me lo faccia di nuovo…» replicò alla fine, scuotendo la testa nel tentativo di alleggerire la profonda cappa d’imbarazzo che la rendeva impedita nei movimenti e nelle parole. Lei e Grimmjow stavano insieme ormai da un anno ma doveva ancora abituarsi al modo _carnale_ che aveva il ragazzo di rapportarsi a lei. Doveva soprattutto imparare ad abituarsi alla vicinanza del suo corpo senza entrare ogni volta nel panico più totale.

«E se io ti dessi un motivo per rifarlo?».

Non c’era bisogno che Grimmjow spiegasse il significato recondito di quella frase. Orihime lo aveva già inteso e, se mai avesse avuto dubbi, il modo in cui le venne sussurrato contro l’orecchio fu fin troppo eloquente. Così eloquente da farla rabbrividire dalla punta dell’orecchio fino a quella dei piedi mentre le labbra del ragazzo scivolavano sul suo collo.

«Però magari questo lo lasciamo da parte…» esclamò all’improvviso con una punta di malcelato terrore, facendo risalire una mano lungo il suo braccio e afferrando il cubetto di ghiaccio.

Orihime lo osservò allungarsi verso il comodino e rimettere il ghiaccio nel bicchiere invece di lanciarlo a terra, una di quelle rarissime premure che stava imparando a esercitare da quando usciva con lei. Il suo sguardo tornò quasi subito sugli occhi azzurri e affilati del ragazzo, che la fissavano con un’insistenza tale e tanto compiaciuta da farla sentire letteralmente spogliata con una sola occhiata.

«Grimmjow… ma fa caldo…» provò a protestare Orihime, ben sapendo che anche quell’obiezione sarebbe caduta nel vuoto. Le possibilità che Grimmjow cambiasse idea erano solitamente vicine allo zero. Le possibilità che Grimmjow cambiasse idea quando voleva fare l’amore con lei erano _sotto lo zero_. Non che a lei quell’attaccamento non facesse piacere ma era tutto così… imbrazzante. E il compagno sapeva renderlo ancora più imbarazzante con la sua totale mancanza di ogni tipo di pudore.

«Un motivo in più per farsi il bagno _dopo_ , no?» sussurrò il ragazzo, cercando di sfoderare il suo lato più convincente, mentre le accarezzava la mano da cui aveva sfilato il cubetto con un’impazienza a stento trattenuta.

«In effetti…» concesse Orihime, trattenendo il fiato quando la bocca di Grimmjow si staccò dal suo collo, scendendo più in basso e insinuandosi nella scollatura della camicetta per deporle un bacio proprio al centro dei suoi seni. Inarcò la schiena, andandogli involontariamente incontro, e lo sentì affondare completamente il viso contro la sua pelle in un moto di totale adorazione. La mano ancora stretta attorno al suo polso ricondusse lentamente le sue dita sulla sua testa e la ragazza reagì con l’unico gesto che era capace di compiere in quel momento: affondò i polpastrelli fra le ciocche ancora umide di capelli, prendendo ad accarezzarlo lievemente con una serie di tocchi esitanti che il ragazzo gradiva sempre parecchio.

Difatti Grimmjow rabbrividì istantaneamente, esasperato da quel modo così ingenuo e tenero che Orihime usava con lui. Lo fomentava a dir poco, come se già il suo corpo morbido e invitante sotto la bocca e sotto le dita non fosse più che sufficiente per provocarlo. Spalancò appena le labbra, cominciando a percorrere con la punta della lingua la curva tonda e piena del seno compresso dalla stoffa della biancheria intima e strappò il primo, sottilissimo ed evanescente gemito dalla gola della ragazza. Fu a quel punto che la mano dietro la schiena della ragazza s’insinuò sotto la camicetta, percorrendo la pelle scoperta in maniera famelica per poi aggrapparsi alla chiusura del reggiseno con una certa urgenza.

Orihime trattenne un sospiro mentre lo sentiva litigare con la chiusura, correndo il rischio di far saltare un gancetto senza troppi complimenti. Provare a spiegargli che era complicato farlo con una mano sola era stato totalmente inutile, peccato che ogni volta fosse capace di offendersi mortalmente se non riusciva ad avere subito ragione di un reggiseno che pareva persino più ostinato di lui.

L’improvviso e fortuito sganciamento provocò un sospiro di sollievo in entrambi e lasciò finalmente la mano di Grimmjow libera di vagare lungo il fianco della ragazza, per poi infilarsi sotto il tessuto del reggiseno e afferrarle decisamente il seno, lasciando strusciare il palmo della mano con fin troppo compiacimento.

Orihime sobbalzò, avvertendo i polpastrelli ruvidi e indiscreti del ragazzo affondare nella carne morbida e calda del suo petto, palpando con un tale entusiasmo da farle quasi male. La sua attenzione fu però quasi subito distratta dall’altra mano del ragazzo che, staccatasi dal suo polso, aveva preso a inerpicarsi lentamente lungo il polpaccio, accarezzandola in un solletico sottile fino a scivolare sotto il tessuto della gonna. La sentì stringere lentamente la sua coscia, continuando a risalire, e strapparle l’ennesimo brivido quando arrivò proprio lì, a pochi centimetri dal bordo delle sue mutandine.

Le toglieva il fiato la sensazione di quelle mani affondate energicamente nella sua carne che la consumavano in mezzo a carezze tanto affamate e rabbiose. Ogni gesto di Grimmjow sul suo corpo lasciava la traccia densa e avvolgente dell’affetto possessivo che nutriva nei suoi confronti e quell’evidenza, più del suo comportamento sfacciato, la riempiva d’imbarazzata soddisfazione. Qualcuno la desiderava. Qualcuno la desiderava in maniera così intensa e lei lo desiderava allo stesso modo e non c’era fortuna più insperata che potesse capitarle.

Chinò il capo, deponendo una serie di baci affannati e lievi sulla fronte del ragazzo, e Grimmjow replicò staccando il volto dal suo petto e catturando quelle labbra incredibilmente fresche e morbide in un morso accennato. Le succhiò, arrossandole appena, prima di lasciar spuntare la lingua e spingerla contro quella della ragazza, che arretrava timidamente accontentandosi di sfiorarlo in un bacio tremulo e colmo di insicurezza. Preferiva farsi portare dalle sue mosse, Orihime, e sentirsi invadere completamente dal sapore aspro e tagliente di quella bocca calda che le succhiava via ogni pudore, costringendola ad affondare tutte e due le mani nei ciuffi scomposti di capelli azzurri per spingere il viso del ragazzo ancora di più contro il suo e perdersi in un contatto sempre più profondo.

Mosse i fianchi con fare esitante, avvertendo la stoffa ruvida e pesante dei jeans strisciare fra le sue cosce. Soltanto il tessuto spaventosamente sottile delle sue mutandine la separava da un contatto diretto ma non era abbastanza spessa da non permetterle di sentire niente. Invece no, avvertiva fin troppo bene il rigonfiamento appena accennato che tendeva il cavallo dei pantaloni e si ritrovò a sfregarcisi contro con più impazienza di quanta non avrebbe voluto dimostrare.

La mano di Grimmjow strinse la sua natica, assecondando i movimenti del suo bacino e facendola strusciare con più forza mentre un calore umido si allargava lentamente fra le sue gambe, espandendosi come una bolla di calore a ogni mossa sempre più decisa e profonda.

«Ahn…».

Un gemito imbarazzato sfuggì dalla sua gola, subito raccolto fra le labbra di Grimmjow, quando improvvisamente due dita tutt’altro che discrete superarono il bordo delle sue mutandine, penetrandola appena, quel tanto da farla sobbalzare, arrossire, sbiancare e perdere fiato contemporaneamente.

«Grimm… jow… non…».

«Che c’è… ti ho fatto male?».

Quello del ragazzo fu un sussurro tanto roco e basso da far pentire Orihime di aver parlato ma l’imbarazzo era sempre tanto quando si arrivava a quel punto.

«No… è che… devi… devi proprio toccarmi?» pigolò la ragazza in un sospiro contratto, mentre i polpastrelli del ragazzo giocavano con la carne morbida e umida del suo clitoride, torturandola con più dedizione del necessario.

«Non ti piace?».

Grimmjow si fermò per un istante, il tempo che Orihime trattenesse tutto il fiato e prendesse a scuotere nervosamente la testa, i lunghi e sottili capelli castani che le frustavano il viso.

No, in realtà quei gesti le piacevano e pure parecchio ma dimostrarlo a voce alta le riusciva alquanto difficile. A dirla tutta, le riusciva difficile persino avere così poco controllo di se stessa quando il ragazzo si abbandonava a manovre così audaci.

«Allora va bene così…».

Il muto consenso di Orihime bastò perché le dita del ragazzo tornassero ad affondare dentro di lei, in una serie di movimenti secchi e profondi. La compagna contrasse ogni singolo muscolo che fosse ancora capace di comandare, assecondando quelle mosse e stringendo completamente le dita umide che tanto piacevolmente sollecitavano la reazione elettrica e sovraeccitata dei suoi nervi.

Provò a reagire, non sopportando l’idea che Grimmjow facesse tutto da solo senza ricavare il benché minimo piacere da quella situazione. Imitò i suoi gesti di poco prima, seppure in maniera notevolmente più esitante, e infilò entrambe le mani sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandogli appena la pancia. Il ragazzo, per tutta risposta, se la tirò contro il viso trascinandola in un altro bacio affamato. Le dita sottili di Orihime s’inerpicavano lungo i suoi muscoli, tracciando linee invisibili e delineando contorni, facendo il solletico e incendiando ogni singolo centimetro di pelle che sfioravano.

Erano fresche e gentili, proprio come le sue labbra, e maledettamente lisce e se solo fossero scese un po’ più giù…

In realtà una delle due era proprio lì, che vagava in circoli più o meno ampi attorno al suo ombelico, sfiorando i passanti dei pantaloni senza prendere una decisione definitiva. E poi bastò una mossa più audace delle altre fra le gambe di Orihime perché si muovesse, strisciando esitante fino alla fibbia della cintura e lì fermandosi per un tempo indefinitamente lungo prima di riuscire a slacciarla.

Il modo in cui il pollice e l’indice di quella mano così leggera da sembrare fatta d’aria afferrarono la cerniera dei pantaloni, facendola scendere verso il basso un dente dopo l’altro, fu tanto lento da risultare estenuante ma le carezze successive ripagarono ampiamente l’attesa. La ragazza non si azzardò a superare la stoffa dei boxer – per lei era già _troppo_ quello che si stava azzardando a fargli – e si limitò a sfiorarlo appena col palmo aperto della mano. Avvertì il ragazzo sussultare sotto di lei e arrossì più di quanto fosse possibile, ringraziando il fatto di essere troppo occupata a baciarlo per poter aprire gli occhi. Quelli di Grimmjow, invece, erano socchiusi e seguivano attenti le carezze leggere di quella piccola mano bianca sprofondata fra i suoi pantaloni, il modo in cui le dita si arrampicavano leggere seguendo il verso della sua erezione e accarezzandone la punta che premeva sfacciatamente sotto la stoffa dei boxer. Quella sorta di sottile solletico lo spingeva a muoversi contro la sua mano, desiderandone il contatto sulla pelle nuda, ma con Orihime bisognava andarci piano, non era tipo da buttarsi a capofitto in certe cose.

E poi il modo in cui aveva preso a stringerlo appena, circondandolo in una serie di carezze esitanti e dolci neanche lo stesse _coccolando_ , era più che sufficiente a fargli perdere la testa. Si lasciò sfuggire un roco gemito di approvazione, staccandosi dalle sue labbra e restando a fissare per qualche istante il volto arrossato e profondamente imbarazzato della ragazza.

«Orihime…» sussurrò con voce esaltata contro il suo orecchio, mentre sentiva la mano della ragazza chiudersi completamente e intrappolare anche la stoffa appena inumidita dei boxer.

«Mmm… Se continui così, mi fai venire subito…».

La ragazza si bloccò istantaneamente mentre un lamento imbarazzato s’incastrava al centro esatto della sua gola. Si voltò, permettendo a Grimmjow di rimirare chiaramente un paio di enormi iridi ambrate rese liquide da un’eccitazione sempre più ingestibile.

«Che dici… passiamo al resto?».

Più che una domanda, quella soffiata contro la sua guancia con un sospiro a dir poco rovente sembrava una vera e propria supplica e Orihime si lasciò sfuggire un «Sì» tanto stridulo quanto sottilmente impaziente, prima di permettere al ragazzo di sfilarle le mutandine. Deviò lo sguardo altrove, tuttavia, mentre era lui a liberarsi della stoffa dei boxer, quel tanto che gli permettesse di muoversi liberamente senza dover perdere tempo a togliersi anche i pantaloni.

E poi sentì entrambe le mani di Grimmjow insinuarsi sotto la gonnellina a piegoline che indossava, afferrandola per i fianchi in una mossa di fremente impazienza. Strinse le labbra, trattenendo un sospiro d’anticipazione, e si aggrappò alle sue spalle larghe lasciandosi guidare contro il suo ventre teso. Il primo affondo, come sempre, fu il più complicato. C’era sempre quella resistenza minima da vincere e Grimmjow… Beh, Grimmjow era alquanto irruento e si spingeva dentro di lei con un tale entusiasmo da toglierle il fiato.

Ma Orihime era morbida e calda, così tanto da minacciare di scioglierlo completamente, e gli riusciva quasi impossibile riuscire a controllarsi in maniera decente. E poi c’era quel modo decisamente adorabile che aveva di arrossire e stringere gli occhi mentre lo accoglieva completamente dentro di sé e c’era il suo aggrapparsi quasi disperato contro il suo collo e la sua bocca premuta contro l’orecchio che si lasciava sfuggire una serie di singhiozzi sottili e affannati che gli riempivano i timpani di un suono dolce e discreto quanto lo era Orihime.

Arrivò fino in fondo e si fermò all’improvviso, dando alla ragazza il tempo di recuperare un minimo di fiato, per quanto in quell’istante le riuscisse difficile persino ricordarsi come si faceva a respirare.

«Hai ragione… fa davvero troppo caldo…» Orihime lo sentì esclamare in un sibilo insoddisfatto, prima di agitarsi appena contro di lei e liberarsi in una mossa impaziente della maglietta.

«Grimmjow…!» balbettò la ragazza imbarazzata, lasciando tuttavia vagare più di uno sguardo interessato lungo il torso nudo del compagno.

«Giusto… avrai caldo anche tu…» si limitò a replicare Grimmjow con affamata impazienza, aiutandola a sbarazzarsi della camicetta e del reggiseno già completamente slacciati in un vero e proprio battito di ciglia. Ignorò il suo sottile richiamo a proposito del non gettare indumenti spiegazzati a terra e se la strinse contro, strappandole più di un brivido mentre s’incollava letteralmente contro di lei, facendole percepire il contatto con la sua pelle nuda e calda in una maniera esasperante.

Le mani del ragazzo presero a vagare oziosamente lungo la sua schiena scoperta mentre la sua bocca scivolava lungo il collo, lasciando dietro di sé una traccia umida e lucente di saliva, fino a raggiungere nuovamente quei seni sodi e pesanti non più celati dalla stoffa della camicetta. Orihime sospirò, un sospiro così carico d’impazienza e di esaltazione da non riuscire neanche a nasconderlo, e si strinse la testa del ragazzo contro il petto, le mani affondate fra le ciocche di capelli azzurri sempre più scompigliate e umide di sudore.

Gettò la testa all’indietro, assecondando la prima di quelle spinte frementi che il ragazzo le assestò, muovendosi impetuoso fra le sue cosce. Le sue mani grandi erano tornate sui fianchi e la stringevano con forza, aiutandola a seguire il ritmo di quegli affondi che non sembravano avere intenzione di darle tregua tanto presto.

Era estenuante il modo in cui si spingeva dentro di lei, in una frizione continua di carne contro carne che esasperava ogni terminazione nervosa. Era caldo e teso e a ogni affondo il suo ventre ormai in fiamme era scosso da contrazioni sempre più forti. E poi c’era la sua bocca premuta contro i suoi seni che leccava, succhiava e baciava ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, stuzzicandola con un’insistenza difficile da ignorare.

«Grimmjow…» sospirò la ragazza tuffando il viso fra i ciuffi di capelli azzurri, mentre il ragazzo le assestava una spinta più forte delle altre, facendola rabbrividire violentemente.

Il ragazzo sollevò il capo a quel richiamo, andando incontro alle labbra di Orihime, schiuse in un ovale perfetto mentre si lasciavano sfuggire l’ennesimo singhiozzo eccitato. Era così innocente persino con quell’espressione stravolta dall’eccitazione, persino mentre veniva trascinata in un amplesso tanto prepotente che Grimmjow quasi si sarebbe incantato a osservare i movimenti di quel corpo bianco e morbido contro il suo, l’inarcarsi della schiena in una curva quasi perfetta e la testa appena inclinata di lato mentre Orihime riprendeva fiato.

Soprattutto c’era la sua voce che continuava ad articolare gemiti sottili, lamenti quasi inudibili, e il ragazzo non ce l’aveva la forza di riprendere a baciarla, non se rischiava di perdersi uno solo dei suoi sospiri.

La ragazza socchiuse appena gli occhi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo ambrato colmo d’imbarazzo che esprimeva un pensiero che in quell’istante non era assolutamente in grado di comunicargli con la voce. Si vergognava di essere guardata mentre era così… scomposta da quel paio di occhi azzurri che non si perdevano un solo particolare dei suoi gesti e della sua persona. L’unica risposta che ricevette, a parte un’occhiata scetticamente divertita, fu la mossa improvvisa con cui Grimmjow staccò una mano dal suo fianco, lasciandola risalire lungo la vita fino ad afferrarle un seno.

Che Orihime si vergognasse di se stessa era per lui fuori da ogni logica. Nel corpo della ragazza avrebbe soltanto voluto continuare a spingersi ancora e ancora e bearsene per quanto era adorabile e gradevole e malleabile sotto le sue dita. La toccava con lo stesso entusiasmo di un bambino, affondando i polpastrelli in ogni centimetro di pelle morbida e sudata che incontrava e non era semplicemente capace di mascherare il suo entusiasmo.

Alla fine la ragazza riuscì a raggiungere la sua bocca, chiudendo quel ghigno pericolosamente eccitato in un bacio incerto e affannato. Fu mentre la lingua del ragazzo tornava a sfiorare la sua in una lappata profonda e disturbante che ogni resistenza di Orihime cedette. Raggiunse l’apice in una contrazione più violenta delle altre, stringendo ogni muscolo che fosse ancora in grado di comandare attorno all’erezione del ragazzo e guadagnandosi in risposta un roco gemito di approvazione e un affondo più forte degli altri, che la sporcò di un calore denso e appiccicoso.

«Grimmjow…» sospirò dopo qualche secondo la ragazza, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, ignorando la dolenzia bruciante che le attraversava le cosce, tendendola appena, e il sudore fastidioso che l’afa opprimente di quel pomeriggio estivo non contribuiva a rendere facile da sopportare.

«… dimmi la verità, tu non eri venuto qui solo per la gomma… non è vero?».

Sospirò prima ancora che il ragazzo aprisse bocca. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da non aver bisogno, in fondo, di sentire una sua risposta ma voleva ugualmente che fosse lui a pronunciarla. Magari aveva capito male, magari era davvero andato da lei soltanto perché aveva bisogno di aiuto…

«Mmm… no…» mugugnò Grimmjow, deponendole un bacio sulla spalla e strappandole un brivido leggero.

«Ho pensato subito che avresti potuto aiutarmi… e poi ho pensato che era una settimana che non ci vedevamo…» continuò a sussurrare contro la sua pelle, facendole il solletico con il suo respiro affannato.

«Dovevo studiare…» replicò Orihime pazientemente, accarezzandogli i capelli indolentemente e arrotolando un ciuffo azzurro attorno alle dita.

«Mmm… oggi te la prendi di festa…» replicò Grimmjow divertito, senza badare alla smorfia di appena accennata contrarietà che era spuntata sul volto della ragazza.

Orihime era così diligente che si sentiva assolutamente in dovere di movimentarle un po’ la giornata. Diamine, mica poteva starsene a fare la muffa sui libri, no? E poi era intelligente, se la sarebbe cavata in qualche maniera senza bisogno di studiare così tanto!

La ragazza scosse appena la testa, avvertendo il fidanzato strusciarsi con la punta del naso contro il suo collo in una mossa fin troppo sorniona, segno che stava per avanzare l’ennesimo capriccio della giornata.

«Allora, adesso me lo fai questo shampoo?».

Orihime non rispose subito. Si contentò di giocherellare con i suoi capelli, stringendoli delicatamente fra le dita come se fosse intenta a elaborare una decisione che avrebbe potuto cambiare radicalmente le sorti dell’intero pianeta. In realtà si stava scoprendo a pensare che se gli avesse lavato i capelli, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad asciugarseli in maniera completamente diversa dal solito e un flash di Grimmjow con una pettinatura da moicano le attraversò la mente, facendola scoppiare in una risata a stento soffocata.

«Beh… che c’è di così divertente?» borbottò il ragazzo, quasi offeso da quella reazione ilare a una proposta che avrebbe dovuto scatenar ben più conturbanti reazioni.

«Nulla…» si affrettò a rassicurarlo, asciugandosi una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio, le labbra ancora piegate in un sorriso.

«Però… niente… niente _agguati_ nella vasca… va bene?» provò a richiamarlo, puntandogli un indice contro la guancia nel tentativo di mostrarsi più decisa.

«Posso provarci…» replicò Grimmjow, schioccando la lingua in un rumore scocciato ma il successivo sguardo azzurro che rivolse a Orihime non sembrava altrettanto docile.

«Ma non garantisco niente…».

La ragazza si ritrovò a osservare il ghigno ampio e smagliante che accompagnava quelle parole con un sospiro sconfitto.

Gomme da masticare nei capelli, capricci, pretese di fare il bagno assieme… se Grimmjow le avesse anche chiesto di registrarle l’ultima puntata di “Ken il Guerriero” mentre beveva il suo succo di frutta pomeridiano, Orihime avrebbe davvero cominciato a credere di essere diventata la balia di un bambinone troppo cresciuto, invece che la fidanzata di un ragazzo di vent’anni suonati!


End file.
